


Proposition

by Calimera



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Bargaining, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Missing Scene, Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimera/pseuds/Calimera
Summary: "- Pourquoi, tu dis ?Une paire d’yeux jaune, brillant dans l’obscurité, l’observait avec une lueur malicieuse. Bill avait l’impression que ce regard voulait le consumer tout entier, et il frissonna malgré lui.- Parce que tu n’étais pas là, Billy…"Rongé par la tristesse, Bill s'adresse à Ça, cherchant à savoir pourquoi il avait pris Georgie.Contre toute attente, le clown lui répond.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough & Pennywise
Kudos: 7





	Proposition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Satanders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/gifts).



> **Disclaimer : Ça ne m'appartient pas, c'est la propriété de Stephen King !**
> 
> **Ecrit dans le cadre de l'échange de prompts-répliques d'Andersandrew sur LiveJournal, lancé pendant le confinement. Cette fic lui est dédiée, ayant été inspirée d'une réplique de sa fiche ("C'est de ta faute") ainsi que de la scène dans Ça 2 dans laquelle Bill s'approche d'une bouche d'égout pour parler à Pennywise et que ce dernier lui répond. Je trouve que cette scène aurait mérité d'être rallongée, j'aime beaucoup la dynamique entre ces deux personnages et j'ai été un peu frustrée pendant le second film ^^;**
> 
> **Bonne lecture !**

Bill se pencha vers la bouche d'égout, le sol goudronné lui pinçant la chair et son nez attaqué par les effluves nauséabondes des déchets que contenaient les égouts. Seule l’obscurité lui faisait face, et Bill attendait tout comme il redoutait l’apparition d’une paire d’yeux jaunes brillant.

C’était stupide et inconscient. Bill le savait, mais il n’en pouvait plus. Les questions, restées sans réponse dans son esprit, le hantait chaque jour au point de s’en rendre malade. Il devait savoir. Il devait être sûr…

Il ouvrit la bouche mais les mots se perdaient dans sa gorge. Il rassembla son courage et s’éclaircit la gorge.

Il était venu jusque là, il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour.

\- Je sais… je sais que vous êtes là, je sais que vous m’entendez, dit-il, la voix plus faible qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. J’ai besoin que vous me disiez la vérité.

Il attendit quelques secondes, et tenta de discerner le moindre son, le moindre mouvement dans l’obscurité, en vain.

Il décida de poursuivre, de mettre les mots sur ce qui le rongeait.

\- De tous… de tous les enfants que vous auriez pu attraper, pourquoi vous avez pris G… Georgie ? demanda-t-il, la voix tremblant d’émotion.

Prononcer le nom de son frère lui était devenu difficile, lui donnant l’effet d’un coup de poignard dans le cœur en songeant à son frère disparu, à la chambre vide de son frère, aux derniers mots de son frère.

Il lui fallait pourtant continuer de parler de son frère, de prononcer son nom, pour que personne ne l'oublie, pour qu'il puisse continuer d'être là de cette façon, puisque ses parents refusaient de le faire, n’avaient plus le courage de le faire.

Il tendit l’oreille et tenta de scruter à travers l’obscurité des égouts, mais il n’y avait que le silence pour lui répondre. Il ne percevait pas le moindre mouvement, pas la moindre étincelle de malice dans une paire d’yeux, pas le moindre son.

Ça devait être là, se borna Bill, Ça devait écouter. Ça était toujours là, à les observer, attendant la moindre occasion où lui et ses amis se retrouvaient seuls ou vulnérables pour sortir de l’ombre et les effrayer dans l’espoir de les emporter.

Ça devait être là, mais Ça ne lui répondait pas. Peut-être que Ça prenait un malin plaisir à le faire attendre dans l’angoisse.

La colère montait en lui, et il perdit patience.

\- D… Dites quelque chose ! Pourquoi lui ? hurla Bill.

Ses cris se percutèrent contre les murs de l’égout, au loin il pouvait entendre des rats s’enfuir en couinant de peur. Il continua de hurler, répétant sans cesse ses derniers mots. Pourquoi lui, pourquoi Georgie ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit lui ? Pourquoi avait-il disparu ? Pourquoi n’avait-il pas pu rentrer à la maison ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi…

Sa gorge s’irrita sous ses hurlements. Bill sentit ses yeux piquer alors que ses paroles se noyèrent dans son sanglot. Sous le coup du désespoir et de la frustration, il frappa du poing contre le sol goudronné, écorchant ses doigts et ses joints, mais Bill l’ignora. La douleur physique n’était rien comparée à la douleur qu’il ressentait au fond de lui.

Il resta ainsi, agenouillé devant la bouche d’égout, inspirant et expirant alors qu’il tentait de calmer sa colère et son chagrin.

Puis, tremblant sous l’émotion, il se leva. Ça ne lui répondrait pas, il l’avait compris, et cela ne lui servait plus à rien d’attendre vainement que le clown apparaisse. Il se dirigea de l’autre côté du trottoir et se baissa pour prendre son vélo, Silver. Il s'éloigna et allait se hisser sur sa selle, lorsqu’une voix rauque se fit entendre.

\- _Pourquoi_ , tu demandes ?

Bill ne sursauta pas, mais son cœur se mit à battre à la chamade. Il s’efforça de garder son calme alors qu’il tourna son regard vers la bouche d’égout.

  
  
Une paire d’yeux jaune, brillant dans l’obscurité, l’observait avec une lueur malicieuse. Bill avait l’impression que ce regard voulait le consumer tout entier, et il frissonna malgré lui.

  
  
\- Parce que _tu_ n’étais pas là, Billy…

  
  
Ça se mit à rire, un rire plein de malveillance et de raillerie et chaque éclat de rire touchait Bill, comme un coup de poignard répété dans son cœur.

  
  
Car c’était là l’affreuse vérité, celle que Bill n’avait jamais osé avouer à voix haute. Il n’avait pas été là pour Georgie, il l’avait laissé seul, à la merci du monstre.

  
  
Et Ça le savait.

  
  
\- C’est de ta faute, mon petit ami, poursuivit Ça. Rien. Que. Ta. Faute, ajouta-t-il en prononçant chaque mot avec une note musicale.

  
  
Puis, l’odieux personnage commença à chanter :

  
  
_C’est de ta faute, mon petit ami,  
Le petit Billy a laissé le pauvre Georgie,  
Le petit Georgie est parti,  
Et c’est la faute de Billy  
Billy n’était pas là pour Georgie  
Au-revoir, petit Georgie !_

  
  
Ça acheva la chanson par un rire. Bill blêmit, son cœur se faisait plus lourd dans sa poitrine et il trembla de peur et de colère à la fois.

  
  
\- Taisez-vous ! il hurla. Taisez-vous, taisez-vous, taisez-vous !!

  
  
Ça redoubla de rire, s’amusant de sa colère et de sa détresse. Les yeux jaunes se rapprochèrent et Bill aperçut le visage maquillé du clown.

  
  
\- Ooh oui, la vérité fait mal Billy, répondit le clown avec une voix faussement sympathique. Tu le sais, que c’est de ta faute, c’est pour ça que ça fait mal…

  
  
\- C’est vous qui avez pris Georgie ! répliqua Bill. C’est vous qui l’avez attaqué ! C’est pour ça… c’est pour ça que vous avez essayé de vous en prendre à mes amis et moi. Vou… vous vous en prenez aux enfants !

  
  
\- C’est vrai, admit le monstre en dévoilant ses dents. Mais Georgie serait peut-être encore là, si _tu_ avais été là pour le protéger...

  
  
Bill sentit un pincement au cœur à sa poitrine. Ce regret l’accompagnait depuis des mois… depuis la disparition de Georgie. Il ressassait si souvent la dernière fois qu’il avait vu Georgie. Il se souvenait l’avoir vu lui faire signe depuis sa fenêtre de chambre, il se souvenait aussi avoir refusé de l’accompagner dehors alors qu’il n’était pas aussi malade qu’il l’avait prétendu à son frère. S’il n’avait pas fait semblant… s’il avait accepté de l’accompagner… peut-être que… peut-être que son frère serait encore là, il aurait été en mesure de le surveiller et de le sauver… et il n’aurait pas eu ce pincement au cœur en voyant la chambre vide et calme de son frère, et ses parents l’ignoraient tout comme ils refusaient de parler de Georgie.

  
  
Bill ne répondit pas. Il sentit ses yeux le piquer mais il s’empêcha de pleurer. Il ne voulait surtout pas pleurer en face de ce monstre !

  
  
\- Mais ça pourrait changer, dit alors le clown.

Bill releva la tête et son regard croisa celui de Ça.

  
  
\- Q… Qu’est-ce que vous dites ?

  
  
\- Je pourrais laisser les enfants de Derry tranquille, répondit le clown avec un sourire se voulant bienveillant. Je pourrais les laisser vivre une longue et ennuyeuse vie jusqu’à ce qu’ils redeviennent poussière…

  
  
\- Je… je ne vous crois pas ! Pourquoi vous feriez ça ? demanda Bill avec méfiance.

  
  
\- Je suis un dieu, Billy. Je suis la dévoreuse de monde. J’ai tout pouvoir sur cette misérable ville, je peux décider qui vit et qui meurt et ce que je te propose, mon petit ami, c’est d’épargner les enfants… pour ce cycle, du moins. Tout ce que je demande, c’est toi Billy.

  
  
\- Que… que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Bill, blême.

  
  
\- Je te prendrais _toi_ et seulement toi, et ensuite je ferais ma longue sieste et tous les enfants de Derry pourront grandir et vivre une vie normale.

  
  
Ce dernier l’observait fixement, une lueur affamée dans les yeux, la bouche entrouverte dévoilant ses deux dents de devant dans un sourire se voulant indulgent et invitant. Bill se demanda brièvement si c’était ainsi que Ça était apparu à son frère. Un clown à l’apparence sympathique avec des paroles tentatrices.

  
  
\- C… comment je peux vous croire ? demanda Bill, les sourcils froncés. Et s… s… si c’était un piège ?

  
  
Il s’y attendait. Ce n’était pas dans les habitudes du clown d’être généreux, aussi généreux qu’un monstre comme lui puisse être. Ce n’était pas son genre. Ça avait plus l’habitude de surprendre ses victimes ou de les attirer avec des fausses promesses pour mieux les attraper, comme du miel pour attirer des mouches. Bill ne pouvait pas s’attendre à ce que Ça accepte de laisser les autres enfants de Derry tranquilles contre un seul enfant, lui. Comment Bill pouvait savoir si le clown n’allait pas rompre sa promesse, si Bill acceptait de se laisser attraper par Ça ?

  
  
Ça le scruta, et Bill avait l’impression que Ça pouvait lire dans ses pensées. Peut-être était-ce le cas… il y avait tellement de choses qu’il ignorait encore au sujet du clown.

  
  
\- Je peux être généreux, répondit Ça. Je laisserais même tes amis tranquilles… seulement si tu viens à moi…

  
  
Ses amis ! Richie, Eddie, Stan, Beverly, Ben et Mike. Ceux qui acceptaient de le suivre dans sa quête désespérée de retrouver Georgie… ceux pour qui Bill ne se pardonnerait jamais s’ils venaient à disparaître par sa faute.

  
  
\- Pourquoi vous me voudriez, moi ? demanda Bill dans un souffle.

Le sourire de Ça s’élargit et ses yeux brillèrent d’une intensité qui rendirent Bill mal à l’aise.

\- Parce que tu es mon petit ami, et c’est ce qui fait de toi quelqu’un de spécial ! Oh oui, nous nous amuserons bien tous les deux, Billy...

Bill frissonna malgré lui. La définition de « s’amuser » pour Ça était bien différente de celle de Bill, et ce qui était source d’amusement pour le clown était source de peur et de souffrance pour les autres.

Il hésita. Pouvait-il vraiment l’écouter et lui faire confiance ? Faire confiance à Ça ! L’idée même était absurde ! Alors que Ça avait emporté Georgie et d’autres enfants, et qui s’était attaqué à lui et ses amis ! Faire confiance à Ça était insensé !

… Mais si Ça était sérieux ? Si Ça était vraiment prêt à épargner les autres enfants, si Bill venait à lui ? Ce qui était arrivé à Georgie ne se reproduirait pas, et ses amis seraient saufs.

Mais ses amis ne le laisseraient pas faire. Ses amis ne laisseraient pas Ça l’emporter sans essayer de le sauver et sans représailles, et Ça les attaquerait malgré tout et il attaquerait les autres enfants après sa longue sieste.

Bill secoua la tête et il fixa le clown avec détermination.

\- J.. jamais, es… espèce d’ordure ! On va te b… buter, mes amis et moi !

Ça répondit par un sourire mauvais, cette menace avait l’air de l’amuser.

  
\- Le choix t’appartient, Billy. Je te laisse réfléchir… tu sais où me trouver quand tu auras pris ta décision.

Le clown disparu dans un éclat de rire, et il ne resta plus que l’obscurité et l’écho de son rire affreux qui résonna dans les oreilles de Bill.

Rassemblant tout son courage, il monta sur sa selle de vélo et roula à toute allure, cherchant à s'échapper du rire affreux du clown et de ses paroles tentatrices...

**Author's Note:**

> **Je me rends compte que "petit ami" peut prendre un tout autre sens, même s'il s'agit ici de la traduction française du surnom _Little Buddy_ que Pennywise donne occasionnellement à Bill dans le roman.**
> 
> **Si vous avez une meilleure idée de titre pour cette fic, je suis preneuse !**
> 
> **Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions !**


End file.
